El castigo de Serenity
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un castigo cae sobre todas las sailor scouts que ahora se verán despojadas de sus poderes y tendrán que vigilar a un grupo de enemigos mientras tratan de sobrevivir por sus propios medios, y en ese proceso se encontraran nuevos lugares, nuevas experiencias y sobre todo nuevos sentimientos. Este fic tiene yuri AmyxMina, ReixLita, HarukaxMichiru y RinixHotaru y posible lemmon
1. Anuncio de las faltas

**Advertencia: **Sailor en cualquier emisión en TV o manga no me pertenece, pero si lo fuera no escribiría fics, sino que haría el anime de este trabajo y ya XD

Este fic se toma el espacio de hacer una dedicatoria a Siramad-san, quien influyó en esta decisión que tomé para escribir algún fic largo de esta serie. Ojalá lo disfrutes, Siramad-san, y también estoy propiciando que los seguidores de facebook de la página donde soy CDC puedan leer cada capítulo de esta historia.

**Anuncio de las faltas**

Pluto se encontraba en su puesto, cuidando las puertas del tiempo desde quién sabe cuando. Setsuna estaba cansada a más no poder por el tiempo (eso es relativo en su posición) que llevaba en ese lugar. No había comido bien últimamente, llevaba varias horas atrasadas de sueño y nadie quería relevarla de su puesto para permitirle descansar un poco. Para rematar su malestar, estaba aburrida como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca, daría lo que fuera para salir de ahí un momento al menos, estirar los brazos y las piernas, comer al menos un sándwich, sentir una buena cama (se conformaría con un sofá), hablar con quien fuera, al menos ver algo que no sea ese deprimente y solitario lugar. Grande fue su suerte cuando vio llegar a alguien a lo lejos, quería brincar de alegría por ver que finalmente alguien se acordaba de ella y la había ido a visitar. Esa persona que había llegado era nada menos que Rini, la linda hija de Serena y Darien, y la única que al menos le había enviado saludos durante todo este tiempo.

Rini: ¡Pluto, es bueno volver a verte!- levanta su mano muy eufórica y efusiva la pelirrosa.

Setsuna: Pequeña dama, debe ser un milagro que me vengas a ver- la guardiana sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar de alegría de ver que sí se acordaron de ella después de todo- ¿Qué te trajo a mi humilde lugar?

Rini: Mi abuela Serenity había mandado a llamar a todas las sailors, por lo que me ofrecí para buscarte. Espero no llamarte en un momento inoportuno.

Setsuna: Para nada, me parece genial que me llamaras para salir un momento- sonreía muy alegre la más externa de las sailor-. Déjame un minuto que me voy a preparar para salir e ir en busca de mis cosas para ver a la antigua reina.

Rini: Sabes que a la abuela Serenity no le gusta que la llamen antigua, la hace sentir vieja- ríe divertida la pelirrosa.

Después de un par de risitas, la guardiana se retira para cambiarse y peinarse un poco, dejando a la heredera de Serena cuidando un momento las puertas del tiempo. Tomaría sólo un par de minutos antes de que las dos se fueran al Nuevo Milenio de Plata para asistir a la audiencia que reclamaba la peligris.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Milenio de Plata<strong>

He ahí el reconstruido reino de la luna que hace mil años había sido destruido durante la guerra que había comprometido a Serenity y la reina Beryl como principales antagonistas. Afortunadamente ya esos tiempos habían pasado, la reina Serenity volvió a la vida desde la tierra después de los acontecimientos de Sailor Galaxia, de alguna manera volvieron a levantar el antiguo palacio en ruinas, el reino pasó a llamarse el Nuevo Milenio de Plata, y otros detalles que no hacen falta mencionar. El caso es que Rini y Setsuna finalmente llegaron al palacio lunar donde esperaban las demás sailor scouts con excepción de Uranus y Neptune, nadie sabía en dónde se hallaban.

Serenity: Bienvenidas a la audiencia que he convocado, mis queridas hija y guerreras protectoras de la paz, el amor y la justicia- aparece la peligris con voz dulce pero un gesto algo severo-. No veo a Uranus ni a Neptune ¿Alguien me puede decir en dónde se hallan esas dos?

Hotaru: Yo me ofrezco para buscarlas, con permiso- se pone de pie la saturnina y se va en busca de las susodichas.

Setsuna: ¿Por qué razón me ha mandado a llamar, su majestad?

Serenity: Hay algo muy serio de lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes, por lo que ninguna de ustedes se puede ir hasta que haya terminado- dice con mucha seriedad la antigua reina.

Serena: Eso me suena a que será algo aburrido. No me gustan las conferencias- se quejaba haciendo un puchero la rubia lunar, a lo que la marciana le da una buen golpe en la cabeza.

Rei: Se supone que eres una princesa, y como tal deberías comportarte.

Serena: ¡Déjame en paz, Rei!- la lunar se va corriendo con Darien, quien en ese momento había asistido con su traje de Tuxedo Mask.

Alan: ¿Porqué nadie nos ha saludado desde que llegamos?- se queja el extraterrestre que estaba acompañado por Ann.

Mina: ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes han venido?- voltea a venir la venusina.

Ann: Llegamos hace casi media hora, y es ahora que ustedes se dan cuenta. Por esa razón ninguna de ustedes me cae bien- hace un puchero la ex-invasora.

Lita: No le hagan caso a Mina, no todas somos tan despistadas como ella ¿verdad, chicas?- ninguna responde, una lapidaria respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña- No me lo puedo creer que ninguna se haya dado cuenta.

Darien: Tu pregunta fue para las chicas, por lo que yo no me involucré- se rasca la nuca el terrícola.

Serena: ¿Cuándo dijeron que llegaron?

Alan: Realmente no sé ni cómo fue que puse mis ojos en Serena, nunca se acuerda de nada- se da un facepalm el ex-invasor.

Rei: Por cierto, ¿qué los trajo de vuelta al Sistema Solar?- pregunta con evidente curiosidad la sailor de fuego.

Alan: La mayoría de los planetas donde tratamos de instalarnos eran demasiado aburridos y tristes para nuestro gusto, además de que en casi ninguno hubo nadie que nos tratara tan bien como en la Tierra, y además supimos que ahora instalaron un palacio aquí y nos dio curiosidad por saber cómo es- Ann asiente a todo lo que su querido había dicho.

Lita: Qué cosas, tal vez sea mala suerte el no conseguir un planeta que fuese hospitalario con ustedes.

Ann: Concuerdo con lo que dices- la extraterrestre se encoje de hombros.

Los presentes (excepto Serenity) discuten de forma bastante animada y jocosa hasta que Hotaru regresa con dos sailor externas que estaban notoriamente sonrojadas. A todos les da curiosidad por saber donde estaban.

Setsuna: ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

Amy: Me llegaron a preocupar por no haber venido.

Mina: Es muy típico de Serena ser la última en llegar, pero jamás lo habría apostado de ustedes.

Serena: ¡Eso fue cruel, Mina!

Hotaru: Es que papá Haruka y mamá Michiru querían darme un hermani...- no termina lo que decía porque la sailor del viento le tapa la boca.

Haruka: No era nada, sólo nos agarró a mitad de una merienda, jajaja- decía hecha un manojo de nervios la sailor más masculina.

Rini: Sí claro, estaban merendando helado y sirop de chocolate sobre el cuerpo de la otra- murmuraba la pelirrosa a la guardiana del tiempo-. Realmente no comprendo cómo alguien tan inteligente como Hotaru se cree esa tontería de que hacían un hermanito para ella si las dos son chicas- la guerrera de Plutón suelta una risilla.

Serenity: ¡Silencio todo el mundo! Muy bien, en vista de que estamos todas aquí- Darien y Alan carraspearon con fuerza-, y también están estos tres amables observadores- Ann asiente conforme-, les tengo que dar la lamentable noticia de que debo ejecutar un severo castigo para todas.

Serena: ¿Pero por qué, mamá?- lloriquea la rubia lunar.

Rei: ¡Déjala hablar, Serena!- la sailor de fuego le da un nuevo coscorrón a la princesa del presenta.

Serenity: Les diré lo que ocurre; desde que he regresado a la vida y se ha erigido nuevamente el reino lunar, las sailor scouts no han realizado ningún acto importante para combatir a los enemigos que han ido surgiendo durante este tiempo, y eso se traduce en que la Tierra se ha visto vulnerable en los últimos meses, mientras que ustedes no hacen sino recostarse en mis muebles, ver la tele, leer manga de Sailor V y hacer tonterías en la Tierra. Por estas y _otras _razones- mira inquisitiva a Michiru y Haruka, quienes tragan grueso al darse cuenta- he decidido castigarlas despojándolas temporalmente de sus poderes de sailor y enviarlas Alemania para que ejerzan como espías de un grupo de monstruos que tienen planeado destruir la Tierra desde ese lugar. Ya me encargaré de hablar con quien pueda para que pelee en lugar de ustedes en cuanto sea posible.

Setsuna: Pero yo no he hecho nada, he estado...

Serenity: No quiero excusas, Pluto. Sólo preparen sus maletas y empaquen cualquier cosa que necesiten antes de enviarlas a su nueva hogar en Bonn.

Amy: ¿En Bonn? Allá me llamaron una vez para estudiar- se levanta una feliz sailor del agua-. Tal vez esto no sea un gran castigo, después de todo.

Rini: Yo he estado casi todo este tiempo con mis padres en el futuro- levanta su mano la princesa del siglo XXX (qué raro que se vea así ¿verdad?)

Serenity: De todas maneras tú también cumplirás con este mismo castigo, pequeña dama- continuaba imperturbable la reina del pasado-. Le he enviado una carta a tus padres de Tokyo de Cristal, y ellos se mostraron conformes con el castigo.

Setsuna: Un momento- objeta una descolocada guardiana-, yo nunca ví que usted pasara una carta por la puerta del tiempo que yo vigilo, y muchos menos he visto pasar alguna respuesta.

Rini: Es verdad, abuela Serenity. Usted jamás ha pasado por ahí.

Serenity: Creí haberle pedido a Serena que les avisara a _todas_ de que había creado un nuevo sistema para mantener comunicación con su yo del futuro, y de hecho yo ya he hecho varios viajes para comunicarme con la neo-reina Serena- todos empiezan a ver enfurecidos a la princesa del presente.

Rini: ¿Porqué no nos contaste nada, Serena?- alza sus manos muy furiosa la pelirrosa.

Setsuna: Llevo meses pudriéndome sola en la puerta del tiempo, y resulta que ese paso ya había quedado obsoleto y nadie me dijo nada- por primera vez en su vida la más externa de las sailors se sentía tentada a darle unos cuantos coscorrones a Serena justo como lo hacía Rei.

Haruka: Si esta misión me la hubiesen dado a mí, créanme que todas lo sabrían en menos de una hora- presumía la sailor del viento.

Serena: Es que no presté atención, el videojuego estaba muy bueno y no me podía descuidar porque perdería- se excusaba la lunar.

Serenity: De todas maneras no duraste dos minutos antes de que te derrotaran- muchos de los presentes empiezan a reírse y la guerrera de la luna se sonroja de vergüenza.

Alan: ¿Cómo es Bonn. por cierto?

Amy: He revisado varios mapas sobre Bonn para darme una idea de todos los lugares que podría encontrar allí, entre ellos cafeterías, tiendas, mercados, restaurantes, parques, discográficas, aquí tengo aún guardado un mapa de esa ciudad- muestra un CD que llama la atención de algunos de los oyentes.

Rei: Al menos sabremos cómo sobrevivir al primer día en un mundo totalmente nuevo para nosotras.

Ann: Me da curiosidad por saber cómo es allá ¿puedo ir?- la ex-invasora le pone a la reina peligris ojos de cachorrito.

Serenity: De acuerdo, cualquiera de los observadores puede ir en el viaje si así lo desea, mientras que las sailors castigadas deberán ir, les guste o no- culmina con severidad.

Serena: ¡Eres muy mala, mamá!- empieza su típico lloriqueo la rubia.

Setsuna: No estaría metida en esto si me hubieran informado con tiempo- suspiraba resignada la plutoniana.

Serenity: Muy triste, pero ahora me deben dar todas sus lapiceras de transformación, y Serena y la pequeña dama me deben dar ya mismo sus broches- las diez sailors hacen con profundo pesar lo que les ordena la reina y luego se van a hacer sus maletas.

Darien, Alan y Ann se quedan viendo la escena algo preocupados, pero era inevitable y ellos no podían intervenir al no tener ningún papel en este asunto. Al menos podrían estar en Alemania por si fuera necesario su intervención en caso de grave peligro. Verían con una gota en la cabeza cómo Serena se pelea con Rei por el broche de Sailor Moon, y cómo la llorona de la luna se abraza a las piernas de su antigua madre para que no se lo llevara mientras era tirada de las piernas por la venusina y la marciana, y en cuanto a Amy y Lita sólo veían algo entretenidas aquella escena. Haruka y Michiru ya se habían retirado, según Hotaru para seguir intentando "darle un hermanito", y Rini ahoga una risa al ver una vez más lo ingenua que era su queridísima amiga. Setsuna se retira a paso lento, nuevamente decaída por lo que significaba lo que había ocurrido en lo que estaba por pasar para todas ellas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el primer capítulo del fic, me pregunto cómo tomaron los lectores el inicio de esta trama, que por cierto le pondré varias escenas de aventura y demás, sin olvidar el yuri que he prometido, claro. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, ya no puedo esperar por ver crecer los frutos de este nuevo trabajo :3<p>

Hasta otra


	2. Asignación de parejas de apoyo

**Advertencia:** Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad, ni pretendo que así sea. Sólo soy un humilde fan que intenta plasmar lo que me imagino de esta historia en este fic... o al menos plasmo parte de lo que imagino :)

**Asignación de parejas de apoyo**

Ya se había hecho de noche en Tokyo, donde ahora se encontraban nuestras heroínas paseando aún en una plaza. Aún pensaban en qué podrían hacer ahora que debían irse lejos de casa por mucho tiempo.

Lita: Primero que nada, necesitamos ordenar adecuadamente qué haremos allá- opina la castaña suspirando algo desanimada-. Es obvio que si nos quedaremos allá mucho tiempo, algunas de nosotras deba buscar algún trabajo, pues no creo que nuestro dinero sirva en Alemania.

Ami: En efecto, en Alemania no utilizan el yen, sino el euro como moneda para los cobros y los pagos- la ex-sailor del agua leía entretenida un libro sobre los atractivos turísticos y gastronómicos de Alemania.

Serena: ¿Hay pasteles en Animalia?- Rei le da un coscorrón a la guerrera lunar.

Rei: Se dice Alemania, ¿cómo es que has llegado a nivel de instituto si no sabes decir algo tan simple?- Serena mira enfadada a la chica morena- Cuando yo era niña, ya sabía decir bien el nombre de casi todos los países.

Ami: Una vez que estemos allá, el sabernos los países será un problema insignificante- la peliazul cierra su libro y mira fijamente a las demás-. Hay unas cuantas cosas en las que podríamos trabajar para conseguir el dinero necesario para subsistir, pero para eso necesitaremos que varias de nosotras trabajemos.

Lita: ¿En serio?

Ami: Sí. El trabajo de una sola no será suficiente para que todas podamos salir adelante, y es que no sólo necesitaremos comida y agua, sino también de un techo, posibilidad de transporte, medicamentos en casos de emergencia y entretenimiento- todas las chicas asienten-. Por supuesto podría intentar como camillera o como farmaceuta, pues sería una buena experiencia inicial para aprender de medicina.

Haruka: Escuché que en Alemania adoran a los corredores de autos, así que podría dedicarme a la carrera deportiva para conseguir lo necesario.

Michiru: No creo que me digan que no cuando muestre mis habilidades musicales- la ex-sailor marina pone sus manos como si tocara un violín invisible-. Puedo conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero si me presento a algún grupo de orquesta local o algo por el estilo.

Lita: A mí se me da de maravilla las actividades en la cocina, por lo que tal vez vaya a buscar trabajo en un café o un restaurante pequeño.

Rei: En Alemania no hay sintoístas, pero podría intentar vender algunos amuletos- la morena se pone un dedo en el mentón-. He escuchado que hay amuletos y figuras que se venden muy bien entre creyentes de otras religiones, por lo que sólo tengo que ver cuáles son los más populares en el extranjero.

Setsuna: Yo quisiera un tranquilo trabajo en una oficina pequeña- dijo sin más la última de las ex-sailors.

Mina: Yo soy buena en el voleibol, tal vez sea instructora o algo así- aplaude muy animada la rubia venusina.

Rini: Yo no creo que Hotaru y yo podamos trabajar en algo bueno- la saturnina asiente para apoyar a la pelirrosa-, así que nosotras sólo podemos quedarnos viendo. Lo sentimos mucho.

Rei: No se preocupen, comprendemos que no pueden forzarse de esa manera- dice claramente comprensiva mientras algunas ex-sailors sonreían para dar apoyo.

Serena: Se ve que ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Qué inútil eres, Rini- se burla la princesa del presente, y las demás se enfadan un poco.

Rei: Si eres la gran cosa, bien nos puedes decir en qué trabajo te iría mejor- reta la morena con una mirada asesina.

Serena: Como la princesa y la principal de las sailors, estoy segura de que no hay nada que sea imposible para mí- todas miran desconfiadas a la rubia lunar.

Mina: No es por molestar, pero ninguna de nosotras podrá usar nuestros poderes, por lo que debemos hacerlo todo como chicas normales, y no creo que en Alemania paguen a la gente por leer mi manga- la princesa queda blanca como un papel ante lo que dijo la venusina, y todas la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Serena: ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso significa que en Amelania dejan a las chicas bonitas como yo morir de hambre!- la rubia más baja empieza a lloriquear y patalear en el suelo al ver que no podía ser tan simple como esperaba desde un principio.

Rini: ¿Quién es la inútil ahora?- la pelirrosa no contuvo nada de la furia que sentía para traducirlo en burla al decir aquello.

Hotaru: No creo que debas hacer eso, Rini- la primera ex-sailor externa sostenía con delicadeza los hombros de su amiga.

Ami: Como sea, he preparado un programa para la realización de los equipajes- todas voltean a ver a la ex-sailor del agua-. Debemos juntarnos en dúos para preparar nuestras maletas dentro del tiempo que tenemos antes de partir, que será pasado mañana. El primer dúo lo integran Haruka y Michiru- las dos chicas se abrazan muy melosas-, el siguiente dúo es entre Rei y Lita- las mencionadas asienten muy conformes, aunque sintieron un ligero salto interno que pensaron que sólo era por la sorpresa de quedar precisamente ellas-, después están Hotaru y Rini- las dos más jóvenes se toman muy animadas de las manos-, Serena y Setsuna- Serena no reacciona en absoluto, pues no prestaba atención, y Setsuna sólo se da un facepalm al imaginar lo que se venía para ella-, y finalmente Mina y yo.

Mina: ¿Tenemos que empezar a hacer las maletas ahora?- la ex-sailor del amor miraba la hora en su reloj.

Ami: Sería lo ideal, y como debemos aprovisionarnos lo más posible (más allá de nuestras habilidades también tenemos el azar como condicionantes de que consigamos empleo pronto o nos tome algún tiempo), por lo que deberíamos irnos a casa de nuestra respectiva pareja, y así empezar a hacer las maletas.

Haruka: Yo digo que Michiru va a mi casa. Tengo muchas cos... digo prendas que empacar, mientras que la ropa de Michiru es muy ligera y no tomaría mucho tiempo.

Michiru: Yo estoy de acuerdo con pasar primero por tu casa, Haruka- ambas chicas intercambian miradas lascivas que todas notaron muy fácilmente, aunque Hotaru y Serena fueron las únicas que no sabían lo que significaba.

Rini: Yo me voy con Hotaru- la pelirrosa se adelanta a lo que iba a decir su amiga-. Quiero ayudarla a hacer su equipaje antes de ocuparnos de lo mío- Setsuna asiente conforme.

Setsuna: En ese caso creo que debería primero estar en casa de nuestra princesa...

Serena: ¿Porque soy alguien muy importante a quien hay que dar prioridad?- pregunta la rubia más baja con estrellas en sus ojos.

Setsuna: No. Lo hago para empezar y salir rápido con la parte más pesada del trabajo- todas se ríen de Serena.

Serena: ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi equipaje es pesado?- pregunta entre extrañada e indignada la lunar- Por si no lo sabías, he estado a dieta estos últimos días.

Rini: Dudo mucho que se refiera a eso, Serena- se burla la pelirrosa mientras seguía tomada de la mano de su amiga.

Rei: Yo me iré a casa de Lita- la marciana se cruza de brazos con aire regio y seguro-. Así podríamos alojarnos mañana en el templo y le ofrecería una buena pijamada antes de irnos del país.

Lita: Eres muy considerada conmigo, Rei- se sonroja la castaña.

Mina: Yo me voy a casa de Ami. Estoy segura de que allá hay cosas muy interesantes por tratarse de una chica tan inteligente- la rubia más alta se pega de manera algo sugerente a la peliazul.

Ami: Estoy de acuerdo en que vengas conmigo, pero no creo que haga falta que te pegues tanto- decía con un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas y una nerviosa sonrisa.

Haruka: Muy bien, en ese caso nos vemos todas en este mismo lugar pasado mañana a las diez ¿de acuerdo?- todas asienten, excepto una ex-sailor del tiempo que de pronto empieza a sudar frío.

Setsuna: ¿Pasado mañana? ¿Eso significa que debo estar acompañando yo sola a la princesa no solo esta noche, sino también todo el día de mañana?- asustada era poco para describir a la chica en ese preciso instante.

Haruka: Sí, acabo de decir eso.

Todas se dispersan del lugar con sus respectivas parejas para empezar a empacar, mientras que Setsuna se queda en donde estaba, con una Serena que intentaba moverla de todas las formas que supiera (es decir, sólo la empujaba y halaba), pero con resultados nulos. La ex-sailor del tiempo se estaba preguntando nuevamente cómo fue que cayó tan bajo, y ahora tenía que pagar con aguantar a la princesa del presente durante un día y medio, con todos los contras (innumerables, sin duda) que ello conlleva. Deseaba internamente con desesperación que Darien apareciese en algún momento para que sea él quien se hiciese cargo de Serena, aunque fuese por un momento nomas.

Serena: Vamos, Setsuna. Quiero irme a casa ya, pero no puedo si tú no vienes conmigo- refunfuñaba mientras empujaba y halaba a su compañera temporal.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Haruka<strong>

Michiru: Muy bien, es hora de que empecemos a trabajar- la peliaguamarina se estira luego de haber salido del auto de la corredora.

Haruka: Podríamos empezar por mi habitación, quiero que me ayudes en muchas cosas- dice con picardía evidente la más alta al tiempo que se lleva cargando como una novia.

Ambas estaban aliviadas de que ésta vez Hotaru no las iba a interrumpir, sentían que le debían una a la futura hija de Serena. Pero eso lo pensarían más tarde, primero estaban ellas. Haruka llevaba a Michiru dentro de su habitación como si fueran a su luna de miel, y una vez ahí, la más alta lanza a la otra a la cama antes de empezar a desvestirse.

Haruka: Es hora de que veas mis mejores técnicas, aunque ya las conoces- Haruka tira a un lado su camisa.

Michiru: ¿Como Uranus, o como la bestia en que te conviertes siempre conmigo?- la peliaguamarina afloja lentamente su vestido para seducir a la ex-sailor del viento.

Haruka: Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- ahora era el turno del pantalón de caer en el olvido.

Michiru: Hay que ver que eres muy mala conmigo- reía con lujuria y atrevimiento-. Nunca vienes a mí con algún sostén puesto, me gustaría saber en persona lo que sientes cuando me quitas el mío- la ex-sailor del viento finalmente se pone encima de la ex-sailor marina.

Haruka: Te prometo que para mañana lo sabrás, llevaré el mejor que tenga- ambas empiezan esa noche con un suave beso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>¿Los dejé prendidos? Pues lo siento mucho, esto será para el próximo capítulo, jejejeje, así que los y las perversillas que se emocionaron con esto deben esperar un poco más hasta que ya esté listo. Reviews, follows y favoritos los espero con cariño, soy un adicto a eso XD<p>

Hasta otra


	3. Haciendo las maletas (y I)

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pro si así fuese, el yuri sería mucho más explicito que lo que hemos visto en nuestra temprana infancia (para aquellos que vimos el anime de pequeños)

**Haciendo las maletas (y I): Día 1**

Haruka y Michiru ya estaban listas para disfrutar una de otra esa noche. Hotaru no estaba, nadie los iba a visitar, estaban completamente solas y desnudas en la habitación de la corredora. No podían pedir más.

Todo comenzaba con unos cuantos besos y caricias con los que recorrían sus desnudos cuerpos, dando a entender lo mucho que deseaban hacer esto, y estaban dispuestas a llegar hasta el final. El equipaje podía esperar, siempre tenían algunas maletas ya hechas por los viajes que constantemente hacían en las giras que solían hacer juntas, por lo que casi no vieron la necesidad de trabajar en el equipaje. Tenían un día y medio para ellas solas y el placer que tan ansiosamente buscaban.

Michiru: Te amo, Haruka.

Haruka: Eres mía, sólo mía, Michiru.

Esa noche era un poco calurosa, por lo que consideraron de más utilizar la sábanas para cubrirse. El calor del cuerpo de la otra era más que suficiente, se sentía genial. Sin embargo, los tiempos de calma siempre están destinados a perecer pronto (¿Por quéeee?), y esta vez no sería la excepción, pues el celular de Haruka empieza a sonar, interrumpiendo la muestra mutua de amor de las dos chicas.

Michiru: ¿De quién se trata, cariño?- pregunta con un dejo de fastidio por lo bien que se sentía hasta que aquel aparato las interrumpió.

Haruka: ¡No puede ser!- la música mira alarmada a su novia, temiendo que pudiese ser algo realmente malo- Es Hotaru.

Michiru: ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- la chica se levanta, ya lista para vestirse y correr en caso de que ocurriese algo.

Haruka: Hola, Hotaru ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?

Michiru: ¿Qué te dijo?

Haruka: Hotaru quiere que le demos las buenas noches por teléfono- la ex-sailor de los mares cae al estilo anime por lo que había escuchado.

Michiru: ¿Me asustó de muerte y es sólo para que le demos las buenas noches? Aún estando ausente, esa niña sabe cómo aguarnos la diversión- se sienta mientras hace un puchero, esperando a que Haruka le dé las buenas noches a la saturnina.

Luego de la corta pero tediosa labor de hablar con Hotaru, las dos chicas se tomaron un tiempo para relajarse, pues aún estaban algo tensas por la falsa alarma de aquella llamada, pero finalmente pudieron reiniciar su acto de amor, y esta vez no las iban a detener. En vista de que se sentían urgidas por sentirse de verdad, empezaron a manosearse a placer mientras empezaron a tener sexo de verdad. Por seguridad tiraron el teléfono lo más lejos posible para que no vuelvan a escucharlo en toda la noche.

Haruka: ¿Te gusta así?- preguntaba la más alta mientras manoseaba la entrepierna de su novia con rapidez y vigor.

Michiru: ¡Tú sabes que sí, Haruka! Dame con todo, que sólo tú puedes complacerme- Haruka sonríe de forma lujuriosa antes de empezar a succionar los pechos de su amada.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Ami<strong>

Mina: ¡Wow! ¡Tu casa está fenomenal, Ami!- la rubia da vueltas como loca para ver todo lo que tenía la casa de la peliazul.

Ami: No creo que sea tan especial. Sólo tengo libros sobre las distintas asignaturas que hemos presentado hasta ahora, además de varias revistas de medicina y otros asuntos científicos- decía con un pronunciado rubor, pero Mina no volteó a verla.

La vivienda de la mercuriana era sencilla para ser de una familia bastante apegada a la medicina, pero a la vez despedía un exquisito aura que tenía más que ver con un aire intelectual que con otra cosa. Se notaba que Ami disfrutaba de un ambiente calmo y armonioso, pues eso siempre es ideal para la lectura, y Mina lo sabía bastante bien.

Ami: Podríamos empezar por empacar algunos libros que podrían ser muy útiles allá. También será necesario llevar ropa gruesa, en caso de que nos tengamos que quedar allá también en invierno.

Mina: Sólo hay una cosa que quisiera, Ami- la intelectual voltea a verla y la rubia se sonroja un poco- ¿Podríamos comer algo antes de empezar a empacar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ami: No me extraña, no hemos cenado hoy, y supongo que las demás también habrían cenado antes de empezar a hacer las maletas- se dirige a la cocina y se pone un amplio delantal florado-. Puedes sentirte cómoda mientras preparo unos waffles para que podamos cenar.

Mina: Yo te ayudo, Ami- la rubia empieza a buscar otro delantal para acompañar a su amiga, pero Ami hace gestos para indicar que no hacía falta.

Ami: N-no creo que debas molestarte, Mina- la venusina hace oído sordos a lo que dice la anfitriona y consigue un delantal de color celeste con detalles de corazones azul marino.

Mina: Insisto. La comida sale mejor cuando la hacen todos juntos- a pesar de una nueva amable negativa de Ami a permitir que su invitada trabaje en su casa, al final las dos juntas acabaron haciendo la comida.

Ambas chicas la pasaron mejor de lo esperado. La comida había salido bien, haciendo ver que Mina había mejorado considerablemente en sus dotes en la cocina, al punto de que incluso guió a Ami en algunos pasos que extrañamente había errado. Ami se sentía un poco apenada, y ello había hecho que perdiera algo de su concentración en la cocina. Se sentía mal al pensar que estuvo a punto de causar una mala impresión a su amiga, aunque también le extrañó mucho pensar de esa manera estando precisamente Mina a su lado. Ciertamente socializar jamás había el mayor de sus fuertes, y a veces podría ser algo tímida en cosas que ella no pudiese comprender con facilidad, tales como los sentimientos. Tal vez se trataba de un lapsus y por ello estuvo a punto de hacer mal las cosas, era la excusa perfecta para no profundizar más en esa extraña sensación que latía tan dentro de ella.

La ex-guerrera del amor en cambio la pasaba de lo mejor. Era extrañamente energizante compartir una cena con Ami, pero ese detalle supo cómo olvidarlo rápidamente. Ahora que habían terminado, la prioridad era empacar todo lo que su amiga pudiese necesitar, y sin duda escucharía hasta su última indicación para prevenir cualquier contratiempo una vez que estuviesen en Alemania.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Lita<strong>

Las dos amigas habían cenado a partir de un platillo que Lita había llevado desde aquella tarde preparando por el tiempo que llevaba hacerlo, y en cuanto llegó supo que debía añadir algunos condimentos y acompañantes más para que Rei pudiese contar con una comida decente para que no se acostara con el estómago vacío. Después de la comida, la morena fue a dar una vuelta por la habitación de su amiga. No es que fuera su primera vez allí, era sólo que le agradaba ver aquella atención tan detallista que Lita le dedicaba a su casa, y adoraba cada detalle en las repisas. Lita era toda una artista en el quehacer doméstico, mostrando la vocación que pudiese tener para ser ama de casa, aunque pensaba que también era cierto que estaba destinada a grandes cosas por su esfuerzo y manera de ser tan protectora de aquello que le importaba. Empezó a imaginarse a Lita como dueña de un café, varios vecinos que van y vienen por los dulces que prepara, o simplemente para pasarla bien un rato.

Lita: Muy bien, es hora de preparar mis cosas ¿Me ayudas, Rei?

Rei: ¿Qué? Oh, sí. Ahí voy- logra salir de sus pensamientos antes de pasar por despistada, cosa que no iba a permitir, pues Rei consideraba eso como el sello de presentación de Serena, y ella no se lo iba a quitar.

Lita: Podríamos empezar por la ropa protectora- opina luego de mirar un rato su closet, y Rei asiente a su observación-. Estoy segura de que Ami diría exactamente eso, pues Alemania no es ningún país tropical como para confiarnos en llevar cualquier cosa, especialmente en los días duros del año.

Rei: Tienes razón, es lo que Ami diría exactamente si estuviera en tu lugar- la ex-sailor de fuego empieza a seleccionar algunas prendas y meterlas en unas maletas que Lita había dejado abiertas encima de la cama.

El trabajo les distrajo lo necesario para no encontrar ningún tema interesante de qué hablar mientras durase, y finalmente las maletas de la castaña estaban listas para emprender rumbo cuando sea. Rei se estiró un poco y se dejó caer en la cama de la anfitriona para relajarse un poco, empezando a sentir los efectos del sueño y un extraño confort por estar en esa cama.

Lita: Voy a preparar el baño, así que espérame, por favor- se retira rápidamente.

No lo comprendía del todo, pero a la castaña le agradaba mucho preparar el baño en esa ocasión. Ya era una costumbre para ella hacer esto ya sea para sí misma o en las contadas veces en que tenía alguna invitada que se fuera a quedar más que sólo unos minutos. Pero este caso era distinto. Adoraba hacer esto en favor de Rei, posiblemente era en agradecimiento por el gran favor que le hizo ayudando a empacar sus cosas. Finalmente terminó los preparativos y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación para avisar a Rei, pero cuando entra la encuentra recién dormida.

Lita: Oh, parece que Rei estaba bastante cansada, o tal vez mi cama le pareció bastante cómoda- lejos de causarle risa esa ocurrencia, la chica empezó a sentir sonrojo al darse cuenta de verdad que su amiga miko estaba dormida en su cama, así que se vio en la necesidad de despertarla-. Despierta, Rei. Ya está todo listo para que te bañes y puedas después dormir bien.

Rei: ¿Eh? ¿Ya está listo?- se levanta con algo de pereza, la cama enserio le parecía bastante cómoda- Muy bien, me baño. Gracias por todo, Lita.

Lita: No hay de qué- mira a su amiga retirarse a paso lento, y sin saber por qué, sentía unas ligeras ganas de seguirla-. _"Tal vez estoy cansada. Sí, debe ser eso"_

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Serena<strong>

Setsuna: ¿Pero qué es este lugar?- apuntaba aterrada lo que la rubia había señalado como su habitación.

Serena: Te dije que es mi habitación, Setsuna- respondía haciendo un puchero la ofendida-. No creo que enserio esto esté tan mal.

Setsuna: ¿Tan mal? Pareciera que hubieras tenido una batalla contra algún enemigo muy poderoso.

Lo que la ex-guerrera del tiempo dijo no era tan exagerado como pudiese sonar en principio. En la habitación de Serena había un sinfín de mangas tirados en el suelo, la cama totalmente desarreglada, peluches tirados por todos lados, el suelo se notaba que nadie lo había barrido en semanas, el closet estaba entreabierto, dejando ver varias cosas fuera de su lugar y otras más colgando de sus puertas, por todos lados había envoltorios de frituras y chocosos vacíos tirados. Setsuna sentía que el malestar que tenía en la puerta del tiempo iba a ser algo que extrañaría en comparación con lo que se venía para ella.

Setsuna: Esto es mil veces peor de lo que me esperaba- decía para sí misma mientras sentía cómo la esperanza la abandonaba.

Ikuko: Setsuna, he preparado la cena por si quieres comer algo. Me imagino que debiste haber llegado cansada después de estar con mi hija- la llegada de mamá Tsukino fue como un rayo de luz que disolvió las tinieblas que amenazaban el ánimo de la visitante-. No es necesario que entres a limpiar, después de todo tú eres nuestra invitada, no nuestra criada- gira su vista a Serena y cambia su gesto de amable a severo-. Serena, más te vale que limpies tu habitación. Es vergonzoso que hagas que un invitado tenga que dormir en la sala sólo porque tu habitación es una inmundicia.

Serena: Pero mamá...

Ikuko: ¡No vas a cenar hasta que limpies completamente tu habitación, jovencita!- esta sentencia representó un golpe muy bajo para la rubia.

Serena: ¡NO MAMÁ, NOOOOO!- empieza abrazarse a las piernas de su madre, pero ella no muestra clemencia.

Ikuko: Sin peros. Ya te he dicho como mil veces esta semana que limpiaras, pero como siempre, esperas que sea yo quien lo haga, pero ya no. Acompáñanos a cenar Setsuna, por favor.

Setsuna: Será un placer para mí- lo que dijo no era para nada mentira, si más bien se sentía agradecida de que la separaran de ese horrible y titánico trabajo que iba a ser el limpiar esa habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Hotaru<strong>

Hotaru: Acabo de llamar a papá Haruka- llegaba al comedor, donde Rini estaba comiendo curry-. ¿Te gusta? Papá Haruka y mamá Michiru lo prepararon para que comiéramos esta noche.

Rini: Les quedó realmente bien- alaga con una feliz sonrisa-. Me pregunto como la estará la pobre Setsuna con Serena. Espero que que no le hayan mostrado la habitación de Serena. Ese lugar podría llegar a matarla de un infarto, conociendo cómo es de ordenada y limpia Setsuna.

Hotaru: ¡Se me olvidó llamar a mamá Setsuna! En un momento vuel...

Rini: No creo que haga falta, Hotaru- la pelirrosa se había levantado tan veloz como un rayo y le sostuvo la mano a su amiga-. Mejor terminemos de comer tranquilas, que aún tenemos trabajo pendiente con tu equipaje ¿recuerdas?

Hotaru: Sí, lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar, y es que estoy acostumbrada a que papá Haruka y mis dos mamás me den las buenas noches- decía entre risitas, a lo que Rini también rió un poco.

Finalmente terminaron de comer y fueron a hacer las maletas de la ex-guerrera de la destrucción. La labor fue rápida, no necesitaron invertir demasiado esfuerzo, y Hotaru sabía muy bien qué era lo que necesitaba, por lo que en menos de media hora ya estaba todo listo. El tiempo que les quedaba antes de irse a dormir lo invirtieron en asearse, jugar naipes un rato, pasear por toda la casa y leer algunos 4-koma. Ya cuando era la hora de acostarse, Hotaru se acordó de cierto detalle.

Hotaru: Oh no, Rini. Creo que se me olvidó algo mientras nos divertíamos.

Rini: ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta entre curiosa y preocupada.

Hotaru: Olvidé preparar una habitación para ti. Ninguna de las habitaciones para huéspedes está disponible para que puedas dormir allí- decía con algo de tristeza pues ya tenía una idea de qué hacer para compensarlo; dormiría en sala, y que Rini utilizara su habitación.

Rini: Eso para mí no es ningún problema. Sólo dormimos juntas y asunto resuelto- Hotaru se queda mirando sorprendida a la princesa del futuro.

Hotaru: ¿Enserio no te molesta que tengamos que compartir mi cama? Es que me muevo mucho cuando estoy dormida y...

Rini: Yo también lo hago frecuentemente, así que no te preocupes- se lleva de la mano a Hotaru hasta la habitación, y una vez allí se acuesta sin pensarlo dos veces-. Espero que descanses, Hotaru.

Hotaru: B-bueno, de acuerdo. Buenas noches, Rini- apaga las luces, pero al rato las vuelve a prender-. Tengo una pregunta, Rini.

Rini: ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta tapándose la cara con las sábanas.

Hotaru: ¿No es de amantes o de esposos dormir juntos?- la pelirrosa se da un faceplam.

Rini: Hay que ver que eres bastante inocente para ser tan inteligente- dice algo divertida y se sienta-. Eso no necesariamente es así. También podemos dormir como amigas si lo prefieres así, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Oh, ya veo. Lo que pasa es que nunca había dormido con nadie, ni con mi padre cuando era pequeña- dice muy apenada la chica.

Rini: Pues ahora sí dormirás acompañada, y estaré contigo hoy, y posiblemente también mañana podamos dormir juntas en la casa de Serena- resuelve a decir sonriente-. Ahora sí puedes dormirte, Hotaru.

Hotaru: De acuerdo. Gracias por querer acompañarme, Rini.

Ya libre de cualquier duda, Hotaru finalmente se durmió. Realmente le hacía falta tener algo más de experiencia con la gente para comprender ciertas cosas que no podían explicar los libros o la escuela, pero de eso Rini podría encargarse, pues para eso estaban las amigas. La noche fue pasando, y Hotaru, en medio de los movimientos que previamente había advertido, acabó posando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Rini, quien inmediatamente despierta, mira cómo su amiga la abrazaba involuntariamente. Divertida por lo que vio, se le ocurrió acomodar el brazo de Hotaru a modo de que el abrazo se viese más tierno y cercano, y nuevamente se durmió, esperando a que al día siguiente pudiese ver la divertida expresión de su mejor amiga cuando se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>¿Les pareció corto lo de Haruka y Michiru? Tenía que abarcar las acciones de todas las chicas en su primera noche de preparación, pero aún así algo dejé XD. Desde ahora he puesto un ligero manifiesto de cada una de las relaciones que había prometido, y con el tiempo seguirán evolucionando estas particularidades. Reviews, follows y favoritos si les gusta lo que han leído hasta ahora, o si tienen algo que opinar.<p>

Hasta otra


	4. Haciendo las maletas (y II)

**Advertencia: **Cuarto capítulo listo y subiendo... ya casi... Y ahora sí está apto para ser leído por todos aquellos que se aventuren a conocer este fic escrito por este joven y ávido fan :3

**Haciendo las maletas (y II): Todo listo**

El día siguiente resultó algo tranquilo y silencioso para el gusto de las ahora ex-sailors, tal vez por esa misma razón; ya no tenían sus poderes. No tenían opción de enfrentar algún enemigo sin importar las circunstancias, y algunas confiaban en que la reina Serenity tuviese algún plan para dichos casos.

Las parejas designadas tuvieron diferentes maneras de pasar el día; Setsuna estaba tranquila sentada en una plaza y comiendo helado mientras se divertía viendo unas palomas atacar con ferocidad a Serena porque no sabía cómo lanzarles adecuadamente las migas que había traído.

Rei y Lita se trasladaron al templo Hikawa por un día bastante atareado, vendiendo amuletos, leyendo la buena fortuna y exorcizando la mala suerte de aquellos que estuviesen bastante mal. Obviamente Lita iba como acompañante y como recibidora en el templo, ignoraba completamente lo que se tenía que hacer en esa clase de actividades rituales, pero igual se divirtió en grande.

Rini y Hotaru fueron a varios lados como algunas tiendas de animales, al parque y una feria de comida rápida, donde casualmente se encontraron con Alan y Ann, aunque en un principio no los reconocieron por ir con su aspecto humano. Se dedicaron a hablar sobre sus respectivas vivencias con las sailor scouts para conocerse un poco mejor entre ellos, después de todo los extraterrestres y las ex-guerreras por el amor y la justicia ahora eran amigos.

Haruka y Michiru estuvieron paseando un rato y después fueron a una galería de arte que estaba cerca de la casa de Michiru, estuvieron casi medio día contemplando cuadros y escuchando a alguien que describía las exquisiteces de cada obra de manera poética.

Sólo Ami y Mina fueron directamente a casa de la segunda para terminar pronto con los preparativos del viaje. Las demás empezarían a prestar atención a lo suyo ya entrada la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Mina<strong>

Ami: Podríamos empezar por aquí. Mina, trae algunas maletas, por favor- dijo mientras abría el closet y sacaba algunas prendas y otros efectos personales de su amiga.

Mina: Enseguida- decía muy sonriente, aunque en el fondo estaba algo impresionada-. _"¿Cómo fue posible caer tan fácilmente ante las palabras de Ami? Sé que es mi amiga y que no podría dejarla cuando me necesite, pero fue demasiado cuando me propuso que pasáramos el día aquí para arreglar mis maletas, y encima me ponía una carita que casi sentí que la ternura me iba a matar. No sé cómo le hizo, supongo que habría puesto caritas así de pequeña cuando quería algo. Me extrañaría si hubiese alguien que le dijese que no a una expresión tan tierna como esa"_- a causa de esos pensamientos no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba buscando, ocasionando así un desorden en su habitación.

Ami: ¿No encuentras tus maletas? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntaba volviendo a poner esa "carita" en la que pensaba la rubia- Parece que necesitas mi ayuda.

Mina: ¡Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes demasiado!- dijo con mucha prisa y volteando su rostro para que la peliazul no viese por si sufría de una hemorragia nasal- M-mejor recojo todo y sigo b-buscando las maletas.

Ami: De acuerdo, voy a sacar tu ropa y la acomodaré en tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina: Sí, y-ya traigo esas maletas- el sólo pensar en la carita de Ami hacía que la rubia se ruborizara furiosamente y tuviese unas electrizantes ganas de saltar encima de ella.

No tenían idea de esto, pero los papeles habían cambiado en relación a cuando estaban en casa de Ami; ahora era Mina la que pasó de impresionable y algo hiperactiva a sensible y deslumbrada por Ami, y esta pasó de tímida y extrañamente torpe a encantadora y colaboradora. Cada una de ellas sólo podía pensar en los cambios en sus propios estados de ánimo, en sus respectivos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Setsuna<strong>

Setsuna: Muy bien, es hora de empacar- la anfitriona suelta las maletas de Serena que estaba cargando.

Serena: Espera un momento, Setsuna- llegaba una rubia que jadeaba de cansancio-. Acabo de salvarme de esas palomas del mal, y además estoy llevando la maleta más pesada.

Setsuna: Yo creo que está exagerando, majestad- dice con el tono más respetuoso que tuviese-. Nunca hubo maldad alguna en esas palomas, sólo estaban molestas; y además su maleta no estaría tan pesada si no la hubiese cargado con tantos mangas de Sailor V y videojuegos- la rubia mira un rato el equipaje que llevaba, y al cabo de un rato debió aceptar que la ex-guerrera del tiempo tenía razón.

La casa de Setsuna estaba tan limpia que la rubia llegó a creer que había entrado a un pequeño palacio, lo cual le dificultó mucho a la dueña de casa para bajarla de aquella nube para que le ayudara. Ya empezaba a hacerse muy tarde y lo único que quería Setsuna era cenar e irse después a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Rei<strong>

El baño en casa de la morena parecía lo más sensacional del mundo luego del ajetreado día ayudando en diversos quehaceres y recibiendo visitantes al templo Hikawa. Lita sentía que estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos en medio de tan agradables sensaciones. Debía admitir lo maravillosa que era la vida de su amiga luego de cada día de exorcismos y ventas de amuletos, pero ya se lo iría a decir en cuanto saliera a vestirse, por el momento quería disfrutar tanto como le fuese posible aquella agua tan calentita que cubría su cansado cuerpo.

Rei: _¿Cómo te va, Lita?_- se le escuchaba desde algunas habitaciones de distancia.

Lita: ¡Todo perfecto! ¡Ya voy a salir pronto de aquí, no te preocupes!- dijo antes de hundirse una vez más en el agua para sentir como su cara le chillaba de felicidad por tan exquisita temperatura.

Una vez fuera, le daba algo de pereza volver a vestirse, pero al final debió hacerlo, pues Rei le advirtió sobre la cercanía de su anciano e inspirador... digo pervertido abuelo, despertando así las alarmas para nuestra querida castaña.

Rei: Ahora debemos ver qué me llevo- empieza a revisar un sinfín de vestidos y similares en su armario-. Ni loca me atrevería a aparecerme como si fuese una necesitada allá en Alemania. Espero encontrar una ropa que realmente me ayude, pero que también me permita lucir genial ¿Tú qué crees, Lita?

Lita: Es cierto... Cualquier chica haría... lo mismo- decía mientras libraba una batalla campal con la ropa que le había dejado la miko- ¿No crees que mejor me debería poner algo de lo que traje? Tu ropa me queda diminuta y asfixia lo mejor de mí- esto último lo dijo señalándose el pecho.

Rei: Bueno, pero no creo que debas hacer eso, y menos estando semidesnuda- responde algo sonrojada por tener que ver fijamente cómo Lita se señalaba.

Ya Lita se pudo vestir rápidamente antes de que el abuelo pasara por la entrada de la habitación y preguntara si querían algo de té. No consideraron nada mal el ofrecimiento por lo que aceptaron algo gustosas. Bebieron un poco y se dedicaron arduamente a buscar las prendas que hiciesen falta a la morena. Si algo malo pudiese señalar Lita sobre su estancia en aquel templo, tal vez sería que nunca logró ver la cocina a la hora de la cena, con lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Serena<strong>

Hotaru: ¿Otra vez tendremos que dormir juntas, Rini?- pregunta una vez que ya estaban plenamente seguras de que no les faltaba nada por empacar.

Rini: Claro que sí. Por nada del mundo te dejaría entrar en la dimensión desconocida que es la habitación de Serena- responde ahogando una risilla por aquella ocurrencia.

A pesar de lo sencilla y pequeña que veía Hotaru aquella habitación, le parecía realmente bonita y le gustaba mucho la manera de decorar de la pelirrosa. Aún podían jugar a algo antes de acostarse, y una vez más Rini tuvo que recordar a su amiga que no hacía falta llamar a sus "papás" para que le dieran las buenas noches. Tal como dijo la princesa del futuro, les tocó dormir nuevamente compartiendo la misma cama, pero eso no le importó a ninguna de las dos a la hora de acostarse, aunque sí fue algo cómico que Hotaru empieza a abrazarse a Rini como si fuera un oso de felpa y ella con una pesadilla (no la tenía, pero igual se abrazaba fuerte a Rini) apenas se había quedado dormida. La niña del futuro presentía que esta vez Hotaru sí le iba a dar algunas dificultades para dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Michiru<strong>

Las dos tórtolas nuevamente no se preocuparon por el equipaje, ya lo tenían todo hecho desde antes, por lo que únicamente se dedicaron a ver una película romántica y bailar unos cuantos valses antes de considerar que era la hora de acostarse. Estaban realmente bien entre ellas y Hotaru no las llamó esa noche. Podían hacer lo que desearan en su última noche antes de partir a Alemania. No habían estado tanto tiempo disfrutando entre ellas desde aquel día en que Sailor Saturn había despertado nuevamente en aquella batalla contra Neherenia (¿recuerdan que esto es después del primer anime?).

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto<strong>

Ami: ...y estos boletos son para ustedes- terminaba de repartir antes de tomar rumbo, pues ya presentían que el llamado al avión en el que viajaban estaba a punto de sonar.

Darien: ¿A alguien le falta algo más antes de que nos vayamos?- se cerciora una vez más para estar seguro.

Luna: ¡Ya era hora de que las pudiésemos encontrar, chicas!- aparece por primera vez la gata negra en compañía de Artemis (Diana se quedó en el futuro).

Ami: ¿Hay algo que nos quieran decir antes de irnos?- todos miran con interés a los mensajeros lunares.

Luna: Hemos estado unos días investigando acerca de la actividad anormal que sugería la presencia de enemigos en Bonn, y terminamos por encontrar algo realmente perturbador.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta con gran preocupación, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a noticias perturbadoras de parte de ambos gatos.

Artemis: Según los datos que logramos recoger, los enemigos que deben investigar están de alguna manera relacionados con el origen de los poderes de las sailor del Sistema Solar, así que les recomendamos que vayan con mucho cuidado. De todas maneras tenemos que ir a revelarle esto a la reina Serenity y después iremos sin falta a Alemania para darles apoyo.

Mina: De acuerdo. Confiamos plenamente en ustedes.

Ann: ¿Qué quieren decir con esos enemigos tienen que ver con el origen de sus poderes?- tanto ella como Alan estaban algo confundidos por aquel dato.

Luna: De momento eso es todo lo que sabemos. En un principio recogíamos información que sugiere que estos enemigos no son para nada fuertes, y eso motivó a la reina Serenity a elegir aquel lugar para el castigo de las sailors. Pero ahora es distinto, aún si fuesen tan débiles como suponemos que son, esa parte tan intrigante igual supone que deben andar con mucho cuidado, no vaya a ser que sepan que ustedes fueron hasta hace poco sailor scouts- mira a las ex-guerreras al decir esto último.

Rei: Entonces esto puede que sea más difícil de lo que me imaginaba- mira un momento a las demás ex-sailors y después vuelve a mirar a los gatos-. Espero que tengan suerte en enviarle esa información a la reina. En este caso puede que realmente lleguemos a necesitar ayuda si nos los llegamos a encontrar.

Artemis: Por ahora sólo vayan con cautela una vez que lleguen, y de lo demás nos encargaremos a nosotros- empieza a sonar en los altavoces que había que empezar a abordar el avión que iba a Alemania-. Ya es hora, nos debemos ir, Luna. Nos veremos en Alemania, chicas.

Luna y Artemis desaparecen entre el mar de piernas que se movilizaban de un lugar a otro, y nuestros trece viajeros empiezan a dirigirse al avión, muchos de ellos pensando en lo que podría estar esperándoles al otro lado del mundo.

Alan: ¿Saben una cosa? Creo que pase lo que pase, no tendremos tiempo para estar aburridos si tales enemigos son así como los describieron- concluyó justo cuando ya habían subido todos y esperaban el momento del despegue.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Y así termina el cuarto capítulo de este fic de Sailor Moon, de un fan para todos los demás fans que se aventuran a leer. El drama y la angustia son por mucho mis peores ángulos a la hora de estructurar una historia, de hecho soy adicto a que mis historias no avancen (o en el peor de los casos no terminen) muy mal, pero esta historia va a requerir de lo mejor de mi ingenio para hacerlo como se debe, ya algunos lectores comprenderán con el pasar de los capítulos a lo que me refiero, especialmente Siramad-san.<p>

Hasta otra


	5. La primera dificultad

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero aún así tengo derecho a soñar con la serie ¿verdad?

**La primera dificultad**

El vuelo hacia Bonn resultó de distintas percepciones de acuerdo a cada uno de los viajeros. Darien se dedicó durante casi todo el viaje a leer algunos de los libros que siempre frecuentaba en sus ratos libres, mientras que Serena también se dedicó por enteró a la lectura... de los mangas que trajo, claro está. Ami y Lita se sentaron juntas, pero extrañamente sentían que les faltaba algo y que esa ausencia les incomodaba, lo mismo pasaba en el caso de Rei y Mina, quienes también estaban juntas. Haruka y Michiru se dedicaron a hablar de cualquier tema intelectual filosófico o poético que se les ocurriera, y algunas personas miraban con admiración a la pareja, cosa comprensible porque nadie sabía el verdadero sexo de la más alta. Alan y Ann miraban algo entretenidos una revista de juegos de PC y opinando sobre lo ingeniosos que eran los terrícolas en materia de entretenimiento, sacando obviamente una que otra mirada de extrañeza de los que estaban cerca. Rini y Hotaru se durmieron durante todo el viaje, y lo hicieron abrazadas entre ellas, cosa que parecía tierno por el simple hecho de que aún eran pequeñas y sus rostros juntos eran algo que sin duda valía la pena ver. Setsuna estaba acompañada de un desconocido y recostada de la ventana, un poco aburrida por no ocurrírsele qué hacer mientras duraba el viaje.

Ami: Según mis cálculos, en menos de una hora debemos aterrizar. Será emocionante estar en un lugar nuevo, aún cuando se trate de un castigo- opina ante una castaña que estaba entusiasmada por ver su nuevo destino.

Rei: Me pregunto qué cosas nos podríamos encontrar en nuestro nuevo hogar temporal- asoma su rostro encima de los asientos de Ami y Lita, y Mina la emula.

Mina: Va a ser algo extraño el tener que adaptarnos así de rápido a una nueva forma de vida, pero estoy segura de que mientras estemos juntas nada podrá con nosotras.

Ami: Muy bien, así se habla- responde algo sonrojada y sonriente.

Lita: ¿Dónde nos vamos a hospedar una vez que lleguemos?- la pregunta llama a la curiosidad de la morena y la rubia.

Ami: La reina Serenity acordó rentar cinco apartamentos para nosotras, mientras que Alan, Ann y Darien tienen que pagar por ellos mismos su hospedaje- las tres curiosas asienten al mismo tiempo-. Pero ante todo esto tenemos un problema, y es que la reina sólo nos pagó un mes, por lo que tenemos ese tiempo precisamente para conseguir una fuente de ingreso que nos permita mantenernos bajo un techo, aunque no estaría de más darles una ayuda a Darien y a Alan y Ann en caso de que tuviesen algún problema con sus habitaciones.

Rei: Eso está muy bien, pero supongo que la reina también te dejó la dirección del lugar donde viviremos, ¿o me equivoco?

Ami: En absoluto. Incluso anoté aquí la dirección- le muestra a sus amigas un papel con la dirección, tal y como dijo-, todo esto en caso de que no pudiese guiarlas, aunque contamos con que llegaremos bien a nuestro destino.

Las cuatro amigas siguieron hablando animadamente sobre lo que les esperaba una vez en tierra y sobre lo que debían hacer en los próximos días para garantizar la subsistencia de todo el grupo. Mientras tanto Rini empezaba a sentirse un poco extraña mientras seguía durmiendo. Algunas personas se abstuvieron de mirar a las dos niñas por temor a ver algo que no debían, pues ya estaban haciéndose una idea de los que hacían por los leves e irregulares gemidos de la pelirrosa. Resultaba que Hotaru soñaba que estaba comiendo un delicioso helado y empezó a lamerlo con gusto, sólo que en vez de helado su lengua paseaba por la oreja de su amiga.

Rini: H-Hotaru...- obviamente no era consciente de que decir el nombre de su amiga no hacía sino alimentar el malentendido de los presentes, pero sencillamente no lo podía evitar.

Hotaru: Ummm... Qué rico... ¿Eh?- finalmente se despierta y se talla un ojo antes de mirar a su enrojecida amiga- ¿Tienes fiebre, Rini?- le pasa una mano en frente a la pelirrosa, y claro, la acumulación de sangre en su rostro había aumentado la temperatura- Pobre Rini, yo te voy a cuidar hasta que bajemos, y después te llevaré con los demás para que te puedas mejorar- abraza con cariño e inocencia a la princesa del futuro, ignorante de cómo muchos la empezaban a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto<strong>

Haruka: Muy bien chicas, aquí empieza una nueva vida para todas- anuncia con solemnidad mientras tanto ella como las demás ex-sailors miraban emocionadas el aeropuerto.

Hotaru: Oigan chicas, ¿no habrá por aquí cerca algún hospital o algo?- la mayoría de las presentes levantan extrañadas una ceja.

Setsuna: ¿Acaso te ocurre algo? pregunta entre curiosa y preocupada, pero la aludida niega con la cabeza.

Hotaru: Es para llevar a Rini- la mencionada mira con cara de WTF a su amiga-. En el avión tenía algo de fiebre y me preocupé, por eso quiero llevarla para que la puedan curar.

Rini: Pero si yo me siento genial- Hotaru la mira y le vuelve a tocar la frente- ¿Ves? Yo no tengo nada, tal vez estabas soñando.

Hotaru: No lo creo, pero de todas maneras te tendré que mantener cerca por si te ocurre algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Michiru: Dí que sí- apura la ex-sailor de los mares con cara de entusiasmo-. Es genial que Hotaru y tú compartan su tiempo mientras a Haruka y a mí nos dejan en p... digo cuidarlas de una manera distinta.

Haruka: Sí, eso mismo- le dedica una mirada cómplice a su novia.

Lita: ¿Este aeropuerto incluirá alguna tienda de recuerdos o algo? Me gustaría llevarme un llavero o una figura tradicional- retoma el tema que iban a abordar en un principio, aprovechando que el aviso de Hotaru era una falsa alarma.

Ami: Ya hemos hecho el cambio de yenes a euros, por lo que no debe haber un problema hacer las compras de algunos recuerdos y bocadillos- saca algo de dinero y se lo da a la castaña-. Supongo que todas querrán algo en su primer día en Alemania.

Rei: Mi abuelo me pidió que comprara figuritas de modelos alemanas, y francamente no me apetece complacer sus tonterías, pero igual le compraré unas cuantas para que no me moleste en cuanto vuelva a casa.

Haruka: Un llavero con la insignia de la _BMW _estaría genial, así que lo quiero.

Michiru: Yo compraría un CD con la música de Beethoven para continuar afinando mi arte musical.

Mina: A mí me apetecen dulces locales, si no es mucha molestia, Ami.

Ami: Claro que no hay problema- sonríe cariñosamente antes de continuar asignando dinero- ¿Ustedes que quisieran?- pregunta a Rini y Hotaru.

Rini: Creo que estaría bien un adorno, ¿y tú qué opinas, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yo también quiero lo mismo o...- se le ocurre algo que piensa que estaría genial- Tal vez podríamos comprar ese tipo de adornos gemelos que cuando los unimos encajan a la perfección, y así nos llevamos una mitad cada una, Rini.

Rini: Eso sería perfecto- ambas jovencitas se toman muy alegres de las manos.

Setsuna: Yo no quiero nada por el momento- empieza a revisar una guía turística antes de continuar-. Creo que con esto tengo suficiente por el día de hoy. Tal vez mañana o algún otro día me apetezca comprar algún recuerdo.

Lita: Claro, ¿y qué nos dices, Serena?- la rubia no le da respuesta, a lo que la castaña voltea y se percata de algo- Oigan, ¿alguien la ha visto? No la veo.

Setsuna: Santo cielo- se da un facepalm con decepción-. No llevamos diez minutos en suelo alemán y ya se perdió.

Rei: ¡ARGH, SERENAAAAA!- aún Hotaru, Haruka y Ami no pudieron evitar mostrar un gesto de fastidio al ver el primer gran problema que les había traído la chica de la luna en el viejo continente- ¡Esa chiquilla no se queda quieta cuando es necesario que lo haga! ¿Cómo se pudo convertir en nuestra líder?

Mina: Pues porque ella es la princesa, claro está- a pesar de lo obvia de la respuesta, a Rei no le parecía suficiente.

Darien: Oigan chicas, ¿no han visto a Serena?- aparece el pelinegro con varias maletas en las manos- Se supone que me iba a ayudar a recoger el equipaje, pero cuando llegué ya no estaba- las ex-sailors se miraban entre preocupadas y enojadas.

Rei: Muy bien, no nos queda de otra que buscarla, o de lo contrario la reina no nos permitirá volver jamás a casa si se llega a enterar- todos asienten y se separan para buscar a la problemática rubia, excepto Hotaru y Rini, quienes buscaron juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sección de equipajes<strong>

Ann: Es curioso este alimento terrícola ¿Cómo se llama?- miraba de un lado a otro la comida que tenía como si fuese una piedra extraña.

Alan: Si no mal recuerdo, el sujeto que nos lo vendió lo llamaba hot dog. Es muy interesante ese nombre- le da una probada a su parte y lo saborea un rato-. Al menos sabemos que no es venenoso para nuestro organismo, pero aún así creo que prefiero que el árbol sea quien nos alimente.

Ambos charlaban sobre cualquier curiosidad que encontraran acerca del hot dog, llamando la atención de otras personas que transitaban o comían cerca, hasta que una chica rubia llegó de quién sabe dónde llorando. Los dos alienígenas la identificaron sin siquiera mirar como Serena.

Ann: ¿Qué le picó a esa chiquilla ahora?- mira fastidiada cómo llega la princesa a abrazarse con ambos.

Serena: ¡Buahhhh! ¡Menos mal que los encontré! Me perdí en este enorme aeropuerto y llegué a creer que nunca los volvería a ver- Alan se vio obligado a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara o no dejaría de gritarles en el oído.

Alan: Ya cálmate o nos dejarás sordos a ambos- finalmente la separa y le ofrece una servilleta para que se sonara la nariz- ¿Dónde está Darien? Se supone que fuiste con él a recoger el equipaje.

Serena: Así es, pero me entretuve viendo unos cachorritos que llevaban unos niños, y para cuando me dí cuenta, ya Darien había desaparecido- a los aliens les salen sendas gotas en la cabeza.

Ann: Comprendo, pero ahora dinos a dónde se dirigían- pregunta con la intención de salir lo más rápido posible de Serena devolviéndola a Darien.

Serena: Teníamos que recoger las maletas, pero ahora no sé ni donde estoy- otra gota invade las cabezas de la pareja del espacio.

Ann: Serena, no es por ofender ni nada, pero estamos precisamente donde se recoge eso que ustedes llaman equipaje- señala a un grupo de gente que recogía varias maletas a poco más de diez metros del trío.

Serena: Oh, no lo había visto- los extraterrestres se dan un facepalm-. Pero aún así no veo a Darien ¿Creen que se pudo haber perdido?

Ann: ¡Claro que no! Él no se llama Serena- la rubia empieza a mirarla muy ofendida-. Vamos a ayudarte a conseguir a Darien, así que andando- los tres se van de allí y empiezan la búsqueda, pero los ex-invasores no desaprovechan la ocasión para terminarse sus hot dogs.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada del aeropuerto<strong>

Los diez buscadores se reúnen y se miran entre ellos para ver si habían encontrado a Serena, pero las respuestas son siempre las mismas.

Rei: ¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SERENA SE PIERDA CON TANTA FACILIDAD!? Me sorprende que no se haya matado a sí misma cuando pequeña, si en serio es tan tarada hoy en día.

Ami: Vamos, no debemos desesperarnos aún. Estoy segura de que debe estar cerca.

Darien trata de pensar cuándo fue que había perdido de vista a Serena, pero falla en poner sus ideas en orden. Nadie podía tener una clara perspectiva de lo que pasó hasta que Hotaru tomó la palabra.

Hotaru: ¿Alguien ha visto a Alan y Ann? No los hemos visto desde que nos bajamos del avión.

Mina: Ellos fueron a ver el aeropuerto, pero dudo que ellos se hayan perdido tan fácilmente- espeta algo enojada por la manera en que desapareció la princesa.

Ya varios de ellos estaban por regresar al interior del aeropuerto, pero se asombran al ver a la pareja extraterrestre llevando a Serena. Ahora sí contaban con un dolor de cabeza menos por ese día.

Rei: ¿Donde estaba Serena?- pregunta justo cuando los tres últimos ya habían salido.

Ann: Viendo un perrito. Jamás he visto a nadie perdiéndose por una razón tan estúpida como esa- espeta con fastidio mientras ve cómo Serena corre a abrazar a Darien.

Rei: Pero debemos acordarnos que se trata de Serena, ella no tiene límites- se burla de modo que la rubia no se diera cuenta fácilmente.

Luego de un corto rato de discusiones y otras querellas, finalmente nuestro grupo se decide finalmente a seguir a Ami hasta la estación de taxis para emprender rumbo a sus nuevos recintos, aunque Darien tuvo que detenerse unas cuantas veces para que Serena no se volviese a perder, pero todo iba bien dejando este detalle de lado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Ahora sí empieza la historia en Alemania, país que por cierto es de mis favoritos entre los europeos, especialmente en el tema del fútbol. Habrán unas cuantas revelaciones en los próximos capítulos, pero sin dejar de lado las tonterías que hará Serena durante estas aventuras. Ya la parte introductoria ha terminado, es el momento de la verdad.<p>

Hasta otra


	6. Un mistrio sin pistas

**Advertencia: **Todos sabemos que la serie canon de Sailor Moon contiene unas buenas dosis de yuri, pero si yo fuese el dueño de sus derechos, créanme que lo haría una parte todavía más importante de la historia.

**Un misterio sin pistas**

En el Milenio de Plata se encontraba la reina de cabello plateado tomando un sorbo de té mientras esperaba por la llegada de los gatos Luna y Artemis. Consideraba que se estaban tardando bastante más de lo normal, pero prefirió permanecer paciente un poco más en caso de que sólo fuese un problema menor lo que los había detenido. Al terminar con su té se levanta y camina hasta poder ver los artículos de transformación de las sailor scouts, pensando en quienes podrían cargar con la responsabilidad de usar sus poderes para combatir a los enemigos en cuanto llegase el momento de que ellos ataquen. Tendría que recurrir a muchas cosas que le permitan juzgar a cualquiera con alguna posibilidad, pero por el momento no sabía por donde empezar.

Luna: Lamentamos la tardanza, majestad- anuncia su llegada para sorpresa de Serenity.

Artemis: Nos perdimos cuando todavía tratábamos de salir del aeropuerto, es que estábamos despidiendo a las chicas- se excusa antes de que la reina formulase alguna pregunta.

Serenity: Ya veo. Sabía que algo los había distraído, después de todo ustedes son muy responsables para llegar tarde sólo porque se les olvidó- mira nuevamente los artículos de transformación antes de continuar-. Supongo que habrán cumplido con la misión de recavar información sobre los enemigos que asigné a mi hija y sus amigas.

Ambos gatos asienten y la reina empieza a caminar hasta la sala del trono para recibir allí la información. Iba a ser muy importante lo que estaba por saber acerca de esta nueva amenaza para Tierra, eso lo presentía pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sala del trono<strong>

Serenity: Ahora pueden decirme qué fue lo que han averiguado- dice mientras toma asiento y mira a Luna y Artemis con interés.

Artemis: El enemigo que estaba en Bonn resulta ser el grupo de los Saranarasare, una congregación de magos que surgió hace unos pocos siglos con el propósito de robar secretos, fórmulas de alquimia y hechizos para conquistar el mundo con el desarrollo de oscuros poderes supuestamente propios, pero nunca han logrado desarrollar ese poder que ambiciaban, y por esa razón apenas logramos notar su presencia hace poco.

Serenity: ¿Qué otra cosa saben acerca de ese grupo Saranarasare?

Luna: Sabemos que a pesar de intentar tener poder con el robo de magia y energía de otras sectas, nunca lograron ser lo necesariamente fuertes para ser considerados de cuidado. De hecho, lo más lejos que suponemos que llegarían sería dar pelea a una sailor en su fase de transformación básica.

Serenity: Entonces puedo empezar sin demasiados apuros la búsqueda de chicas competentes para tomar temporalmente el puesto de nuestras sailors- suspira tranquila antes de ser interrumpida por Luna.

Luna: Pero hay algo que necesita saber que tiene que ver con aquel grupo- la reina alza una ceja y la gata lo toma como una indicación de que continuara-. Al parecer ese grupo ha conseguido recientemente algo que está relacionado con las primeras sailors del Sistema Solar. No tenemos idea de qué ni cómo lo consiguieron, pero sospechamos que tal vez podrían intentar usar el poder que sean capaces de develar de aquello.

Serenity: ¿Las primeras sailors?- su gesto de gran preocupación contagia a los gatos al pensar que se trataba de algo enorme- He escuchado algunas cosas acerca de las primeras sailors, las fundadoras originales del Milenio de Plata mucho tiempo antes incluso de que yo existiera- se levanta y camina algo nerviosa, tratando de recordar todo lo que pudiera-. Lamentablemente no hay libros que nos permitan saber más acerca de las primeras sailors, aquella guerra contra el Negaverso destruyó todos los libros sobre nuestra historia, además que no contamos con ningún consejero de nuestra época para que nos relatara sobre ello.

Artemis: ¿Entonces no hay manera de saber sobre lo que posiblemente podríamos estar enfrentándonos?

Serenity: Muy probablemente. Según lo poco que sé sobre nuestros orígenes, las primeras sailors surgieron a partir de una guerra que casi destruyó a toda la galaxia, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo surgieron ni de cómo pudieron salvar el Sistema Solar. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si realmente surgieron en aquella época o si salvaron el Sistema Solar- Luna miraba preocupada a la peliplateada, y Artemis estaba notablemente intrigado.

Artemis: En ese caso, deberíamos advertir a las chicas para que tengan cuidado cuando se acerquen al nuevo enemigo.

Serenity: Es lo mejor que pueden hacer, y cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarse al origen de las sailor me lo deben hacer saber sin falta. Yo voy ahora mismo a buscar los reemplazos.

Luna/Artemis: Entendido, majestad- se retiran a paso ligero y desaparecen pronto.

Serenity estaba algo intrigada por esta nueva información que parecía sencillamente inverosímil ¿Cómo puede un grupo de charlatanes que pretendían ser conquistadores de la humanidad dar con un secreto que aún en el Milenio de Plata no había nadie que pudiese siquiera sospechar que existe? Por un momento pensó en el enorme beneficio que otorgaba ser de tan bajo perfil todo ese tiempo, tal vez habían aprovechado eso para moverse en secreto, en busca de nuevas fuentes para su poder, cuando quizás por accidente habrían encontrado algo que la reina no pudo imaginar con claridad. Tal vez fuesen los restos de las primeras sailors, o tal vez fuesen grabados o pruebas de sus lejanas existencias. No creía que algo así fuese tan relevante para comprender cómo obtener poder, pero si así fuera, los Saranarasare no se hubiesen interesado tanto como para incluso tener una relación sospechosa con ello. Eran demasiadas las cosas que había que pensar y nada de eso parecía tener sentido. Eran demasiadas casualidades, incoherencias, huecos argumentales, partes de múltiples formas de interpretación. Ni modo, no quería hacer nada por ese día, pero debía ir rápido a la Tierra para ver a quién le podría dar los poderes de sailor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonn<strong>

Serena: ¡Genial! ¡Qué edificio más bonito nos ha tocado para vivir!

Rei: No tanto para vivir, aunque no es que tenga una mejor forma de llamarlo.

El edificio de apartamentos ante el que pararon los taxis se veía bastante acogedor, tenía apenas tres pisos pero se podía ver que los apartamentos eran grandes aún sin haber entrado. Sus paredes parecían haber sido pintadas recientemente, y sus puertas bien pulidas. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Rei y Ami estaban casi tan fascinadas como Serena.

Lita: Espero que nuestras viviendas incluyan cocina, es que quisiera hacer un delicioso pastel para nuestro primer día aquí.

Setsuna: Eso suena muy bien. Por lo pronto quisiera descansar en la habitación que me toque.

Ami: Aquí tengo casualmente una descripción de este edificio- saca una pequeña libreta y empieza a leer-. En cada piso hay dos apartamentos, haciendo así que hayan seis apartamentos en total. El apartamento 1-B está ocupado como depósito para los trabajadores de varias ramas de todo el vecindario, lo que nos deja cinco apartamentos- todos asienten al mismo tiempo-. Lo ideal sería hospedarnos de a dos en cada apartamento. Alan, Ann y Darien se acaban de ir para conseguir alojo cerca de aquí, por lo que la repartición será estrictamente entre nosotras.

Rini: Yo me quiero quedar con Hotaru- levanta su mano muy animada y Hotaru le responde el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa.

Hotaru: Eso suena muy bien, Rini. Yo también quiero estar en el mismo apartamento que tú- ambas chicas se abrazan tiernamente, y muchas de las chicas mayores dejan escapar un suspiro de ternura.

Mina: ¿Puedo quedar contigo, Ami? La experiencia que tuvimos cuando estábamos haciendo las maletas me ha enseñado que se siente genial tenerte como compañera- la intelectual del grupo se sonroja mucho y sonríe ligeramente.

Ami: No creo que sea para tanto, pero acepto compartir contigo el apartamento.

Haruka: Como todas sabemos, Michiru y yo estamos juntas en donde sea que nos pongan, y esta vez no será la excepción- con algo de arrogancia rodea con su brazo la cintura de Michiru, y ella responde apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su novia.

Serena: Yo elijo compartir techo con...

Rei: ¡Yo me quedo con Lita!- se abraza bruscamente a la castaña antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de elegirla a ella- Lo siento Setsuna, pero parece que te quedas con Serena.

Setsuna: ¿Y porqué yo?- se quejó entre enojada y asustada al ver a Serena a su lado ahora- Haruka, ¿me permites cambiar?- Serena mira a su compañera muy ofendida.

Haruka: Lo siento, pero no se vale cambiar ahora que ya elegimos- niega con una mezcla de burla y lástima hacia la más externa de las sailors.

Serena: ¿Qué tiene de malo estar conmigo, Setsuna?- mira con un puchero incluido a Setsuna, y esta no tiene idea de qué responder sin hacer sentir más ofendida a la rubia.

Lita: Bueno, entonces vamos a entrar- inconscientemente toma la mano de Rei y la lleva hasta la entrada- Por cierto, ¿cómo nos repartimos las habitaciones?

Ami: Mina y yo podemos habitar la 1-A, mientras que Haruka y Michiru pueden estar en la 2-A, Setuna y Serena en la 2-B, Lita y Rei en la 3-A, y finalmente Rini y Hotaru se pueden quedar en la 3-B ¿Qué les parece esa idea?

Lita: Estoy conforme con la propuesta, así que entremos y conozcamos nuestras nuevas viviendas- todas las chicas entran y buscan las llaves que estaban en manos de unos obreros de la habitación 1-B.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte<strong>

¿? 1: Muy bien, parece que este conjuro funcionará muy bien- una voz de hombre se escucha en una oscura habitación donde la única luz provenía de una lámpara en un escritorio ocupado por una chica.

¿? 2: Espero que llegue a ser verdad. Me he cansado de perder ante cualquier rival que se nos ponga al frente- una segunda voz de hombre empieza a sonar algo cansina y con reproche.

¿? 3: ¿Quieren callarse por una vez?- la mujer bajo la lámpara toma papel en la discusión- Estoy tratando de resolver esto, y ustedes discuten como un par de inmaduros.

¿? 4: ¿Hmm? ¿Qué clase de conjuro vas a utilizar esta vez, Terexes?- otra voz de chica rompe el orden impuesto por la que estaba en el escritorio.

¿? 2: Y ahí vamos otra vez...

Terexes: Te voy a tener que mostrar afuera, Yaka. Está claro que aquí sólo podemos tratar con amargados- la chica bajo la luz golpea impaciente el escritorio.

¿? 3: ¿Es acaso demasiado pedir hacer cinco minutos de silencio para que pueda terminar la interpetación de esta vieja carta astral?- aunque no pudiesen ser vistos, Terexes y Yaka tragan grueso ante la furia de la que hablaba.

¿? 2: Mejor déjalos y vete a leer las cartas en tu habitación, Xana- el último aún sin nombrar se acuesta en un sofá lo suficientemente cerca del escritorio como para que la luz alcanzara apenas su rostro.

Xana: ¿Y tú porqué estás aquí? Se supone que debes estar cuidando a nuestra reina, Sashima.

Sashima: La reina madre prefiere estar sola un rato, y además no tenía ganas de rogarle para seguir cuidándola- contesta con un desdén increíble.

Yaka: ¡Eres un irresponsable, Sashima! ¡Eres muy irresponsable!- vocifera con un tono bastante infantil.

Terexes: Francamente no sé cómo has sido capaz de conseguir lo que has conseguido con tu manera de ser tan distante...

Xana: ¡Cállense o discutan afuera!- los tres gritados se van de allí a paso ligro, dejando a la chica dominante en su labor.

Luego de lo que parecía ser una eternidad silenciosa en la que Xana leía y traducía la carta, finalmente se levanta y busca con la mano el interruptor de la luz, logrando encontrarla casi de inmediato. La habitación en la que se hallaba parecía un cuarto de revelado de fotos con la enorme cantidad de papeles y grabados colgando del techo, aún tomando en cuenta que la habitación no era muy grande. Xana suspira un poco y revisa una vez más la carta astral.

Xana: La reina nos ha encomendado la importante misión de obtener la energía de las personas para así conseguir que ella se regenere, y así me aseguraré que sea. Es una lástima que Terexes y Yaka sean unos completos bobos, y que Sashima sea tan indiferente y raro, lo que me deja usar por mi cuenta algo de los poderes que robamos para cumplir nuestro objetivo- se acerca lentamente a una de las hojas que colgaban de techo-. Supongo que con esto bastará, un poder de bajo perfil para pasar desapercibido- mira por un rato el papel antes de decidirse a salir a cumplir con su misión.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>La acción empezará próximamente, eso está claro. Había estado haciendo un notable esfuerzo en concebir adecuadamente al grupo enemigo, principalmente porque soy un cero a la izquierda con los OC, siempre prefiero abordar la trama con los personajes que ya existen dentro de la serie, y cuando incluyo a un OC es normalmente por un corto período de tiempo y procurando que no tenga una relevancia importante, pero esta vez va a ser distinto. Ahora sólo me queda despedirme hasta el próximo capi.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
